A simple three worded phrase I love you
by changeofheart505
Summary: Domino High, a private school where rumors fly and relationships are tested. All that changes when Alex Rhodes meets Aster Phoenix, a transfer student from America. Will they be able to change the ways of the school, or wil rumors break them up before Alex can say that simple three worded phrase, "I love you."
1. Chapter 1

A simple three worded phrase. I love you.

**Kura: Hey everyone!**

**Aster: You officially hate me!**

**Kura: No I don't! I just like gender bending, and using you the most!**

**Alexis: I understand him-**

**Aster: HEY!**

**Alexis: But why me?!**

**Sakura: She wants to a gender bended pairing on you two. **

**Aster: Wait, what?!**

**Alexis: She what?! *faints***

**Kura:*pokes Alexis with a stick* The characters will be very OOC, so don't whine about it since this is also AU. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: New Student

Alexis Rhodes, more commonly known as Alex walked along the hallways of Domino High School.* He was a sophomore and had a few classes with the juniors, one with the seniors and about two or three with the freshmen who had higher grades and GPAs.**

"Hey Alex!" He looked over and saw his good friend Jaden. The boy was wearing a red jacket instead of the blue one he was supposed to be wearing. He waved goodbye to the blond and as he did he called out, "I HEARD RUMOR SOME NEW GIRL IS JOINING THE CLASS! CAN'T WAIT TO MEET HER!" Alex stared at him. A new girl? He wondered who it was and shrugged as he followed Jaden to their homeroom. He looked at the others there. Chazz Princeton, Bastion Misawa, Syrus Truesdale, his older brother Zane and Alex's brother Atticus. They all sat at the same table as Mindy and Jasmine joined them.

"Have you heard?" Jasmine asked going into gossip girl mode. (A/N I have never seen an episode of Gossip Girl and don't own it either!) The others shook their heads, and Mindy went into gossip girl mode as well.

"We heard that the new girl is a total whore. That she slept with every boy in her old school," she said. Jasmine nodded.  
"We also heard that she was kicked out of her school for doing it with the principal!" Jasmine added. It was then that Atticus had to add something.

"I heard that she's a stuck up brat. You might like her Chazz," Chazz slapped him before adding, "Someone told me she's drugged people and sold them off on the streets." Jaden, thankfully, interrupted them.

"Guys, chill! We don't know her, and those are just rumors! We don't know she actually does those things…" they paused as the door opened to reveal their teacher, a man with a balding head. With him was a girl with silver hair, blue eyes, porcelain skin and a pure white dress with pale blue butterflies lining the very bottom. Instantly, almost all the boys stared at her in awe.

"Class, meet our newest student, Aster Phoenix," he said gesturing to the girl, "she is joining us from Minnesota. If you remember your geography lessons, Minnesota is where? Yes, Alex?" He pointed to the blond.

"Minnesota is located in the United States of America in North America sir," he said. The man nodded and turned to Aster.

"Can you understand Japanese?" He asked in English. Aster nodded and responded in Japanese.

"I can, I'm multilingual," she said looking over to Alex. Her eyes were haunted by something. He wondered what… he was shaken out of his thoughts when Jaden poked him, "what?" Jaden pointed to Aster, who was glaring at him. The girl crossed her arms and looked away. Alex was taken a back, "what'd I do?"

"She asked if you were Alexis Rhodes," Mindy said. Alex flushed lightly and turned to the now slightly pouting Aster. The girl looked at him and poked his head.

"Pay attention next time! Mr. Jones said you have to take me to our next class," she said, now in a better mood. Alex made an o with his mouth and nodded. He patted the chair next to him. Homeroom was still on for a half hour. Besides, he actually WANTED to know Aster more. The girl flushed and sat next to him, ignoring the glares of the other girls who had crushes on him and the looks of hunger the other boys seemed to give her. Alex coughed and smiled at the girl. Aster looked at him in shock.

"So, welcome to Domino High!"

**Kura: Review!**

***Yeah, Domino High, not Duel Academy. And Domino High is a Private School.**

**** You know, Grade Point Average? **


	2. Chapter 2

A simple three worded phrase. I love you.

**Kura: YAY! Three reviews first chapter, a good start if you ask me!**

**Sakura: Yup, and it was enough to get you to write this chapter.**

**Kura: Yeah, enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Rumors start to spread

Alex smiled as he held the door open for Aster. They had home economics next class and they were going to be baking that day. He held out his hand, which Aster took with a smile. She then looked up at him. Alex smiled as he led her to Miss Chou's classroom. Everyone looked at them and they began to whisper. He groaned as a girl pointed at him and gave Aster the dirty eye. Aster looked up at Alex.

"Did we do something wrong?" She asked. She brushed back a strand of her hair and looked at him, "well?" She added as she paused outside the door.

"The number one thing to know about Domino High is this," he said. As he did, he grabbed Aster by her shoulders and pulled her close, "rumors spread like fire and they destroy all relationships." Aster flushed lightly and squirmed in his grip. Her hands landed on the knob and she dashed in. Alex blushed, realizing what some people would of thought. He wanted to keep the rumors from spreading, not make them spread! It's not like he actually likes Aster or anything. That's so stupid! Wasn't it?

'I must be getting crazy,' he thought, 'but she is kind of cute…' He sat next to Jaden and saw Aster right in front of him. 'Damn it!' It was then that Miss Chou entered. She had short chestnut brown hair and hazel brown eyes. She was wearing an apron over her light blue shirt and pink pencil skirt. She called everyone's names and paired people up.

"Jaden and Alex," she said. Jaden smiled Alex.

"Syrus and Aster." Syrus walked over and sat next to the silver haired girl.

"Zane and Jasmine."

"Atticus and Bastion." And so on. Once everyone was paired up, one person from each group went up to her desk to pick what they were going to bake. Jaden looked at Syrus as they walked over.

"So, what do you think of her?" He asked. Syrus looked at Aster, who was twisting her hair into a bun. He blushed slightly and turned back to his aniki.

"She's cute. But, I don't think she's ready for a relationship, plus Alex must of told her about you-know-what," he said. Jaden nodded as he picked his assignment. Syrus chose next and walked back over to Aster. He heard that she and Alex had a thing going on, but it was only a rumor. He handed Aster their assignment. She smiled when she read it.

"Syrus," she said, "have you ever gotten an A on this class?" Syrus shook his head. Aster smiled as she waved the recipe, "I love making mud pie* and have been doing it since childhood." Syrus smiled. He was glad to get Aster as his partner. They began to work on their project, laughing when the flour burst out of the bag, coating both…

Alex looked at the laughing pair. He smiled softly as he thought, 'they look cute together.' He then handed Jaden an egg for the Boston Crème pie they were making. Jaden looked at him and smirked, kind of like Zane would have, and to tell you the truth, it was creepy. He looked at his friend and sighed.

"What?" He asked. Jaden chuckled as he growled.

"Jealous Syrus got Aster? I thought you were together!" He said softly. Alex looked shocked.

"With who?"

"Aster, the rumors started not too long ago!" Alex groaned. He wanted to avoid the rumors! He just hoped things wouldn't go too far…

**Kura: Review!**

**Sakura: Later!**


	3. Chapter 3

A simple three worded phrase. I love you.

**Kura: Hi!**

**Sakura: Not bad so far, and mud pie? Are they in preschool or high school?**

**Kura: Yes, mud pie. It's a chocolate pie I saw on the Martha Stewart show, which I don't own.**

**Sakura: When did you watch that?**

**Kura: About… a year or two ago. Why?**

**Sakura: just curious, now on with the story!**

Chapter 3: Mud pie and Boston Crème pie, a tasty food fight

Alex sighed as he turned back to the batter at hand. He wanted to finish this as soon as possible. He looked back at Aster, who was showing Syrus how to prepare the pie tin for their mud pie. He turned back to Jaden, who was looking at the gym class outside. Actually, he was looking at Jesse Anderson, who transferred a few days ago from North Academy in Europe. He soon became the school's best basketball player and their fastest runner. Alex smirked and nudged Jaden.

"You like Jesse!" He sang. Jaden poked his tongue out and went back to the batter…

"See, it's really easy once you get the hang of it!" Aster told Syrus. He nodded and went back to pouring in the chocolate batter of their pie. Miss Chou was walking around and she went over to their table. She watched them for a bit, smiling at how well they were doing.

"Excellent class! Just excellent! Now, when your pastries are done, bring a slice up to me so that I can give it a proper grade," she said. Aster ended up taking the piece of her and Syrus' pie, while Alex took a slice of his and Jaden's Boston Crème pie. They didn't look at each other, both feeling awkward for what had happened earlier. They finally arrived at Miss Chou's desk and left their dessert on it. As soon as they sat down, there was a small problem…

"YOU JERK! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!" A girl yelled. She was covered in fruit sauce and had cream all over her yellow top. She glared at her partner, a boy by the name of Martin. He was apologizing in rapid French, but the girl walked over to Jaden's table and snatching the pie off it, she turned back to Martin, "TAKE THAT!" And she pushed it into his face.

Silence…

Silence…

Silence…

And then…

"FOOD FIGHT!" Someone yelled. Alex ducked with Jaden under their table and he saw Aster and Syrus in the same position. The food was flying everywhere! You could see all kinds of desserts. Flan flew in the air, lava cakes "exploded" on students, chocolate chip, sugar, oatmeal and raisin, and a lot more types of cookies rolled on the floor! Miss Chou was yelling over the chaos. Alex chuckled; this was starting to get funny, especially when a banana cream pie landed on Miss Chou's face. Everyone stopped moving, they were too afraid of what would happen.

"Cover your ears," Alex overheard Syrus tell Aster. The girl gave him a confused look as she did. Syrus followed, as did Jaden and Alex. They soon learned why…

"WHO THREW THAT PIE!?" Miss Chou shrieked. A boy with short blond hair and brown eyes walked up to her.

"Sorry Miss Chou," he said with his head down. Miss Chou sighed as she dismissed her class. Syrus helped Aster out and they walked over to Jaden and Alex. Jaden had, somehow, managed to snatch a few desserts that were still in their boxes before they could splatter all over a student, Miss Chou or the floor. He handed a box over to Syrus. When he opened it, he saw the pie he and Aster made. He turned to Jaden, who upon opening his box, noticed the Boston crème pie he and Alex made. He quickly grabbed a knife and two empty boxes. Snatching the box he gave to Syrus, he quickly divided them equally for the four. (Kura: Hehehe, for four, that rhymes!)

"Here you go guys!" He said as he handed them each a box. Miss Chou walked over to them.

"Well done you four," she said, "you'll learn your grades tomorrow." The four walked out. They walked in silence.

"So," Syrus said turning to Aster, "what class do you have next?" The silver haired girl looked up, trying to remember her schedule.

"I have… gym next class I believe," she said. Jaden smiled as he snatched her hand.

"I have that class too! Today both gyms are playing together! I'll take you there!" He said. He ran off, dragging the girl behind him. Aster stumbled a bit before gaining her footing. She turned her head and smiled at the two boys they left behind. She waved goodbye as she and Jaden turned a corner.

"Well, I have geometry next," Syrus said. Alex waved goodbye as he headed towards his chemistry class…

**Kura: A lot happened in one class. We go to gym next time.**

**Sakura: It seems Aster is the girl every guy wants to get.**

**Aster: ... why did I have to be the girl?!**

**Sakura: I dunno, ask my light. It was her idea.**

**Kura: Yeah, it seems like that, but only one person really loves her, he just doesn't know it yet. And I wanted to do it! **

**Aster: *glare***

**Kura: Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

A simple three worded phrase. I love you.

**Kura: Bonjour tout le monde! Ça va?**

**Sakura: Ça va. What's with the French?**

**Kura: Uh… I dunno…**

**Alexis: When will this be over?**

**Kura: WELL…. I dunno!**

**Alexis: *sweat-drop***

**Sakura: We go to Jaden and Aster's gym class now. And we have an announcement at the end of the chapter!**

**Jaden: You're leaving this site?**

**Kura:*gasp* Hell no! the day I leave will be… NEVER! I love it too much! Just wait and see!**

**Jaden: *grumbling***

Chapter 4: Problems in Gym

Jaden walked into the boys' locker room. He saw Zane, with a few of his friends… well team mates. Zane was the star quarter back of Domino High's football team. (Kura: I won't write out the games, I suck ate writing detailed sports events. I might make a newspaper for them and write a few things, maybe not.) He looked annoyed with what his friends were saying. Jaden chuckled as they went outside. There, the girls were getting ready to play a quick game of dodge ball. Jaden spotted Aster with Jasmine and Mindy. She was wearing the girls' uniform, which consisted of a pair of sneakers, a white t-shirt and short blue shorts. She looked uncomfortable in them and she looked anxious to get the class over with. Jaden walked over with a smile.

"I hope you're good at dodge ball*," he commented. The trio of girls looked at him. Jasmine and Mindy scoffed as they walked away, "that's new…" Aster chuckled a bit and snatched the ball from Jaden.

"I was kinda hoping to play baseball or something," she said, "does the teacher honestly think tossing a bunch of balls is a good thing? What's so funny?" She had added the last question when Jaden started laughing. After a few minutes, he calmed down and looked at her.

"You said 'balls'!" And he went back to laughing. Aster shook her head as their teachers walked out. Miss Fontaine and Mr. Koshi looked at their students. They quickly divided the teams up so that each one had some boys and some girls. Mr. Koshi brought out the balls and lined them up. he then took his whistle out and blew it. Everyone ran to get one and pulled back when they were all gone. The balls then started to fly around, hitting people left and right. Jaden looked at Aster, who was on his team, and saw she was hiding a ball behind her back.

'What's she gonna…' he didn't finish the thought as the ball she had hidden slammed into Zane Truesdale. Everyone looked at her and she looked around. She then pointed to herself and chuckled.

"I thought you knew…" she trailed off, not bothering to end her sentence. This just confused the others even more. Zane's classmate, Justin* and his friend Theo* walked over. They may not be on the football team, but they've been known to pick fights. Aster caught a ball thrown by Jasmine and one by another male student. She handed one to Jaden as they came over. Just when she was about to throw it, her hand was caught. She looked up into Justin's light brown eyes and Theo's green ones. They glared at her and Justin tightened his grip on her. Aster winced and tried to pull out of his iron like grip, but it was no use. They dragged her away from the ending game, no one noticing the commotion but two males…

"LET GO!" Aster snapped as she was dragged behind the school. Justin and Theo looked at each other before Justin tossed Aster over his shoulders. They didn't realize they were being followed until…

SMACK!

THUD!

SMACK!

THUD!

"Oomph!" Aster groaned as she made contact with the ground. Jaden glared at the two knocked out bodies and walked over to the silver haired girl.

"You okay?" He asked. Aster looked at him and nodded. Zane looked at them and saw the tears in the girl's eyes. He and Jaden quickly took her to Miss Fontaine and went to file a report with Mr. Koshi. Neither teachers encouraged foul play or bad sportsmanship, so when they heard about this little incident, they called both males parents for a conference meeting…

Jaden walked into Miss Fontaine's office after knocking. He looked at Aster, who was asleep on one of the beds. He sat next to her and smiled when she opened her eyes.

"Can I ask you something?" HE asked. Aster nodded and he asked, "what did you when you thought we knew?" Aster laughed as she pulled out a medal from her book bag, which Miss Fontaine had brought over.

"I play in the pro leagues!" She said with a 'duh' hanging in the air. "now I need to get to art class. Do you know the way?"

"Uh… yeah," Jaden looked at her and then at the medal in his hands. This just made things much more interesting….

**Kura: I think I'll end here.**

**Aster: I thought I was about to be raped!**

**Kura: Actually…**

**Sakura: You know those rumors? Get ready for more next chapter.**

**Kura: REVIEW! Random names and I kind of modeled Theo after Tea. You'll see how later.**

**Jaden: HEY!**

**Kura: Yes?**

**Jesse: The announcement?**

**Kura: OH YEAH! Well, I have already started a new HPxYGOGX fic and am currently planning on how to write the sequel to The Real Reason Why, a Fairy TailxYGOGX fic. They will be out next year and I hope you'll enjoy them the minute they come out! That shall be all, now like I said, REVIEW!**


End file.
